Consecuencias de la belleza y la curiosidad
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Madurar es difícil, que el cuerpo comience a tener otras necesidades es aún más difícil, y no haber tenido un padre que te guiara en algunos aspectos de la vida, es aún peor; por suerte, tener un cuñado experto en artes amatorias puede ser la solución. ¿Quésesientehacerelamor? En respuesta al reto de cumpleaños propuesto por Fifiabbs, en una actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Advertencia: Se tocan temas sobre sexualidad, nada descriptivo, pero por favor, sino quieres leer nada con tinte erótico, por pequeño que sea lo que aquí se relata, abstente de leer esto y dejar malos comentarios.

Este fic es en respuesta al reto de cumpleaños propuesto por Fifiabbs, en una actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!

* * *

**Único capítulo: Consecuencias de la belleza y la curiosidad.**

El atardecer caía lento, las flores danzaban grácilmente al ritmo de la brisa otoñal, las aves trinaban con alegría y los demás animales observaban el espectáculo de la naturaleza que era simplemente maravilloso e imperdible; eran tiempos de paz, una época para disfrutarse, y por eso, a cierto exterminador le valía una mierda que ese atardecer luciera espectacular, le bastaba la sensación que provocaba el unir sus labios con los de su novia, y más porque desde hace un tiempo los besos habían dejado de ser tímidos y castos, ahora podía aventurar a su lengua a acariciar la de su compañera, podía pasear -aunque con limitaciones- sus manos por las suaves curvas, y al mismo tiempo recibía caricias donde su cerebro perdía la voz de juez. Era una lástima que su amada siempre detuviera los encuentros antes de poder avanzar más, y es que realmente él también se sentía algo tímido al respecto, pero diario se proponía lo mismo "– Hoy será, no nos detendremos – ", aunque fieles a la tradición, ese día no fue la excepción, justo cuando el calor estaba en el punto perfecto para ignorar a la razón, cuando él estaba dejando caer su peso sobre el femenino cuerpo, una maldita rana tenía que saltar sobre ellos y cantarles una "romántica" canción.

– Croac, croac, croac, croac – La separación fue casi inmediata, y los rostros de disgusto no se hicieron esperar. El chico quería cortar a la inocente rana y saltarle encima al cadáver; ambos estaban sonrojados, habían roto su ambiente y ahora no encontraban qué decirse.

– Oh… Cielos, Kohaku, mira lo tarde que es, creo que debo volver a la aldea – La voz salía dulce, pero con un hilo de nerviosismo, la bella joven acomodó su ropa y sus rebeldes mechones de cabello.

– S-sí, tienes razón, no queremos que algún demonio nos ataque, lo mejor será irte a dejar a la aldea – Él imitó sus movimientos y también trató de acomodarse un poco.

– Gra-gracias.

Se tomaron de la mano, y emprendieron en silencio su camino. La calidez del agarre había removido cualquier incomodidad que pudo haber existido entre ellos, al llegar a su destino ya estaban tranquilos; qué bien se sentía estar así.

– Mañana debo salir a una misión en otra aldea, será en la tarde, pero me imagino que estarás atendiendo a los aldeanos enfermos en la mañana, y no nos podremos ver, ¿o me equivoco? –

La hermosa chica a su lado le sonrió con ternura y asintió sutilmente con la cabeza – Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo, y que antes de matar a cualquier demonio te asegurarás que realmente es malo.

Kohaku sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría la saliva por la boca y que sus músculos lo dejarían de obedecer, en definitiva, aún no podía superar la sensación de "estupidificación" que su amada novia le provocaba – Lo prometo, pero tú también mantente a salvo.

– Dalo por hecho – Con su delicada mano acarició la mejilla que tantas veces había besado cariñosamente y selló su despedida con un casto beso en los labios –, regresa pronto. Te amo – Y caminando con rapidez entró a su cabaña.

Joder, que esa mujer lo tenía loco en todos los sentidos: Quería cubrir con su cuerpo los charcos y así evitar que ella mojara sus siempre descalzos pies, quería que la Luna brillara siempre sobre su cabaña -es que le gustaba tanto la Luna- , quería llevarle un montón de hierbas medicinales, hierbas que no se encontraban en ningún lugar más que en algún peligroso acantilado, o, ¿Por qué no? En el estómago de algún ogro, quería… Quería oírla decir su nombre entre jadeos de placer, ver su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo desnudo, llenar de besos aquello que ella de seguro se avergonzaría de descubrirse. Sí, estaba realmente loco por ella.

La brisa de la noche lo mantenía fresco, evitaba que su imaginación se "levantara" demasiado, él sabía que no estaba mal pensar lo que pensaba, era simple curiosidad, nunca pudo tener la famosa plática con su padre, y ni hablar de decirle a su hermana algo cómo: _"– Hey, ahora que no estás ocupada intentando hacer más hijos, ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco sobre el sexo? –" _N_o_ es que pensara usar exactamente esas palabras, pero la simple idea de dirigirse a su hermana con esa intención lo hacía hiperventilarse, esa idea obviamente quedó completamente descartada desde siempre. Se sentía todo un pervertido después de un rato de especular el cómo se debía de sentir hacer el amor; porque claro, había llegado a la conclusión de que él quería hacer el amor, no tener sólo sexo, de eso sí estaba seguro, no debía ser lo mismo; aunque, ya pensando en pervertidos, se le ocurrió que no podía haber nadie mejor para responder sus dudas que un pervertido, y no cualquier pervertido: El pervertido de su yerno. Ahora, el dilema era juntar el valor suficiente para hacerle alguna pregunta, pero ya vería qué hacer en la mañana, mientras, había que descansar un poco.

* * *

Los buenos hábitos del exterminador que le habían sido inculcados lo tenían en pie desde temprano, pero la timidez tan característica de él lo tenía rondando la casa de su hermana, sabía que ella no estaba en la casa, de lo contrario hacía horas que lo habría sacado de su escondite y reprendido por no pasar de una buena vez a saludarla – Ya es hora de dejar de ser un cobarde –, se reprendió y decidido dio un par de pasos hacía la entrada del humilde - no demasiado, a pesar de ser de un monje – hogar, justo iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y terminó golpeando en la cara a su cuñado justo cuando abría la puerta.

– ¡Perdóname! No sabía que ibas a abrir, ¿Estás bien?

– Estás siendo más cortés de lo que normalmente serías, ¿Pasa algo? – Los años no estaban pasando en vano, su querido cuñado estaba haciéndose viejo, y estaba adquiriendo sabiduría e intuición propia de alguien que lleva tiempo caminando por el mundo, de aldea en aldea y engañando a quién se dejara.

El color se le subió al rostro, esperaba todo menos una pregunta tan directa, tartamudeó, hizo un par de giros con las manos e inconscientemente formó una figura serpenteante en el aire, claro, eso fue suficiente para activar la alarma de perversión que poseía su ya curtido interlocutor. – Una chica… Llevo años esperando que te acerques a mí para hablar sobre chicas – A Miroku le brillaban los ojos como si se le ofreciera un regalo de oro, sonrió con perversión y Kohaku empezó a sudar la gota gorda, el rostro se le puso azul, además comenzó a planear su ruta de escape, irle a preguntar a ese monje pervertido era una muy, MUY mala idea. La pose de lobo hambriento cambió abruptamente y Miroku hizo una pose de cómo cuando a alguien le va a dar un infarto, hiperventilándose de paso.

– Mi-Miroku ¿Te sientes bien? – El joven exterminador trató de mantener en pie a su cuñado, trató de recordar las lecciones de su novia, pero en el momento en que era instruido se encontraba absorto mirando con discreción el escote que tenía enfrente, así que su esfuerzo fue en vano. Una sacudida brusca lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el rostro pálido que tenía enfrente le confirmó que su vocación era la de exterminador y que hacía muy bien en no intentar ser sanador.

– ¡¿No estabas saliendo con Rin?! ¡Dime que estás con otra chica! Eres muy joven para morir… Digo, para hablar sobre esas cosas – Ahora entendía en sobresalto del monje, soltó un quejido, estaba harto de que siempre se pusieran a hablar así de su relación, como si fuera algo imposible, él amaba a la chica y le gustara a las personas y a una rana, o no les gustara, lo tenía sin cuidado. La rana lo había dejado traumado, su fea y verde expresión, sus saltones ojos amarillos; su cerebro hizo "clic" y entonces entendió por qué todos estaban asustados de que la relación estuviera madurando: Su, lo más parecido a un suegro que iba a tener, iba a masacrarlo en cuanto propusiera matrimonio a la hermosa chica de ojos chocolate -no es que le hubiera ido tan mal cuando pidió permiso para el noviazgo, pero esto era diferente -, y más aún si le daban nietos, no estaba seguro de la castidad del peliplata, pero estaba seguro que la virginidad de Rin era algo completamente incorruptible para él. Mierda. – ¡Kohaku! ¡Kohaku! ¡Reacciona!

– ¡Maldición Miroku! Soy un adulto y Rin también lo es, podemos tomar nuestras decisiones. Yo sólo quería preguntarte, bueno, en realidad sólo era sobre… – Bajó gradualmente el tono de su voz hasta llegar a murmullos – Nada. ¿Está mi hermana?

Miroku suspiró, el chiquillo tenía razón y además todo el mundo sabía que él no era el indicado para hablarle de moral. Rio por lo bajo y golpeó con su báculo la cabeza del exterminador – Eres tan testarudo como tu hermana, no niegan ser familia. Pasa.

– Si te llega a escuchar te será imposible tener más hijos con ella, o con cualquier otra mujer – Entró a la casa con la mirada baja y en rostro ligeramente colorado – ¿Y mis sobrinos? ¿Qué tal el nuevo bebé?

– ¿Toshio? Está dormido aquí. Kaname, Kagome y Miroku fueron a entrenar con su madre, ya sabes no quiere estar fuera de forma. ¿Gustas té? – Señaló el pequeño bulto que dormía plácidamente en un rincón de la casa y después acercó la tetera con un ademán.

Rechazó la invitación con la cabeza, y se restregó nervioso ambas manos contra las piernas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se decidió a soltar todo de una vez – ¿Cómosesientehacerelamor?

Tan rojo como la ropa de cierto semi demonio, era obvio que aún había algo de inocencia en Kohaku; Miroku dejó caer su peso en el piso con tranquilidad, revolviéndose el cabello – Esto es un poco bochornoso, sé que lo sabes, pero si realmente lo quieres saber, todo depende de lo que sientas por la persona con la que decidas compartir ese momento, podría ir al grano, decirte que sólo se siente bien, ya sabes un "metes lo que tienes en lo que ella tiene" – la vergüenza que el joven sentía iba en aumento, era imposible que alguien en esa época hablara con tanta soltura del tema –, pero no es tan simple, y menos si quieres que ella disfrute, las mujeres son complicadas y cada una de ellas es diferente pero hay un bello lugar en donde si eres hábil, las puedes hacer volar; antes de seguir, te debo decir que debes esperar el momento justo, no presionarla y sólo dejar que las cosas fluyan, si tiene que pasar, pasará – Kohaku sonrió, nunca se imaginó esa faceta tan romántica de parte de su cuñado –, ahora continuaré, puedes tocar sus pechos, pezones, y aventurarte a lamer. ¡Oh! Incluso no me creerás que su linda entre pierna no es el único lugar para penetrar…

A Kohaku se le caía la cara de vergüenza, quería que un agujero negro lo absorbiera, la emoción del _monje_ había sido tanta que se le había empezado a soltar la lengua sobre cosas que él ni de loco hubiera querido saber, bloqueó su mente cómo pudo y se fue directo a su lugar felíz, al menos, ahora estaba seguro de que quería esperar, podía esperar hasta el matrimonio, y prefería ser tradicional, o al menos al principio.

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer, ya saben que los reviews enriquecen, no sólo agreguen a favoritos porque se siente feo jajaja.

Espero de corazón que fifiabbs esté contenta con su regalo, linda, me costó mucha trabajó la parte del humor, soy sincera, no es mi fuerte, pero el esfuerzo lo hice y espero te guste, sino, estás en todo el derecho de hacérmelo saber.

Para leer este fic no es necesario leer ningún otro, pero ésta es la continuación de "El entrenamiento de Kohaku"


End file.
